Phase 3 FLYING AFFECTION revised
by kse3001
Summary: 3 dimensional shapes of abstracted collectives .


Phase 3 / FLYING AFFECTION ****revised

KINGSEMPIRE3001

….Your like a B2 Bomber, they can call it whatevea they wanna call it, droppin loads of gems n positive intent, imma call it is what it is while losin limbs from these metaphoric skims, durin this lyrical dim, pre-game air-show films, "all smile" swims over tha bitter counts, wit no time to waste answerin denouncin breakdowns, cause this is tha remix shakedown, before sundown blitzes where you pirouette touchdowns in black n white mesh gowns, I feel this roundabout when you grace me in my cockpit evolutionary, where tha green display illuminate, packed like misplaced change, format fates off of a jpeg speculate, Cadillac habitat, where some went from kitcats retail DOS chitchat acrobats, to Microsoft tomcats, reality detached, mutha fuckas in combat wouldn't ever fuckin believe, wit under-pressure bleeds, informed proceeds under-pressure varied feedback, until da under-pressure horseback, a much more pure abstract, then dope circumstances ever endurin, durin this Surf-Side "Boogie Night" , pulling on my elevation of stick insight, we unite, without a Chris Walken personify, despite impression characterized, aerospace intensifies, her "straight boldface identify, Dior's monopolized beat n blush tha embrace, immaculate commonplace, established taste, blessed Gucci shades over tha graced "heavy stamped" Halo claim revamps n me unda soundtrack calypso tryna convince you imma "super hero", /  
she fixin my overshadow bow-tie undergo tuxedo, n her mouth for subways portfolios, Passport scenario engaged, expedited "battle cry", Ferragamo neck tie scarf satisfy showcasin, like she own tha workspacin, but we gonna continue to cross these unexplained, but, not da type a discussions where we entertain, oooooooh… "you knowwwww…. what duck sauce taste tha best on", in dez kreets "numerous upons", like we own tha city, individual perseveres exceeds, incase history, in-house theories n victories, just bein, just becomin, you just got my confirmation today, fuckin familiar wit tha privileged railway, care of tha unfamiliar color scheme tallied off of a captured differential gear badly manner interruptin myself deeply in tha process, where errday pasture inquest is first day sinceres n where unconditional weird staggers, in this shattered rational interfere, "day n age" desert hemisphere, this is what you call a premier flip frontier, where my shade appears as an un-accordingly journey, "Andy Dufreeze", species mobilizin my shadows durin a dessert unfear response of efforts, where contradictions converts, stompin n standin ground renaissance alerts in a "tiger crouch", this ain't a harbor vouch, you can get ass close to my outpouch, as much as you sound, as much as you doubt, as much as you want to me fixed, wit that justifyin shit, but 9 times out of 10 where you circle knit, it's gonna pinch, money ain't a fuckin thing when it comes to wingin it in one sit of differ, wit a differ color scheme of Js on, gallopin off of a genuine penny, unda any weather we're fairly friendly, on a lengthy comfort regards, whether it's on dissolve cement or on grass courtyards embarkin tha too lethal, tha two meaningfuls-of-fuckin-principle, done n through wit da gospel, the high sea know me personal, tha grateful practicals, beyond French hens missle-toes, doors standstill photos, providin unhollows proactive logicals from W-2 angles, until it's nothin left but tha mutha-fuckin practice counsels hoppin on or hoppin off uncareful rumor-mills Ripley's believes insane chapels, of obstacle glorious from wonderful people, before n after fatal brief stretches of nonbindin resolutions, I consider flexin declinin to dumb ass comments, I ain't reachin out like a trophy literally, I'm reachin out to tha beauty, like a "Grabbie", positioned for only stone cold boundaries, "punchline glories", compare any n contrast barely wit a triple fat threats hypothetic-ly, fueled from "tha rocky status mostly n still nearly or tha mercilessly" wit similar fuckin movements forever stayin committed /  
I'm addressin all drama therapeutics n pie charts of hysteric sightings n unsignting yardsticks, a week of classic spanx-s becomes hideous, this vibe is an exotic direct signal, babe from tha 5th kind of un-awfuls, station in tha middle of crop circles clarifyin my statues, I understand what it's like to love you, I just wanna learn how you collage tha pieces, tha peaces, you peaches on a day to day basis, prior to me-self still creatin extra boarded seats of encrypted thoughts n lost translations soughts, where "red souls" tryna defeat, accomodatin all this concrete lingo to "red bottom" follows, where we stress tha paint brushes of cargo, breakin underdog dialogues n undergoin catalogue reviews, as we strategic-ly emphasize tha value, discussin this subject number one rule should be roped-off from mutha fuckin fools, there's a very thin line route between this noun, and becomin zero to 100 right now justice, alarmed n dangerous, to tha unalarmed subliminal n fuckin un-addresses, undrapin every fuckin reason why you ain't still in love n loyal since tha days that you said….., this is when "Sacrifices" turn un-forecasted bullshit to but…, Sacrifice is believin-purpose-standin sculpture promise, in which tha realistic is up against da unconditional number "crunched-in" un-described wit no guardsmen or women, no mutha-fuckin word can detail any God given surgeon, Sacrifices in any direction can get recklessly savvy or un-savvy, n I ain't talkin crazy, sellin you soul to tha devil's cruelties, sacrifice is unconditional duties, where it can be time assurin lonely and or unassurin jointly to instant gratification, at a mutha fuckin multitude where history n skill, condition n shampoo through pressure point issues, onto 80 inch canvas avenue screens n highway maneuver scenes, "La madre mas impactante de los grandes receptores", big-momma in particular a railway-endure partner, tha trail is smokin wit answers, so much more then fixed-litter-ture critical voices alters, but differ, tha third badboy all season long with no climax closure, wit a verbal enjoyin feature, of un-investigation-al annoys combatin medications dat destroys, wit mega expectations deployed off experiences, from a classic third party trial of audacity, tactic topics of chronic nerve operative critics /  
This is some gothic shit to carry heavy in you heart while in traffic, under you plastic artistic hard hat un-swapped chamber of commerce of counterparts /  
It's only in you best upstart interest, ever since, restin every sense, I unpacked your "pillow of sweet harmonies you possesses", from the last time I spiritually shed, "walks of life" quenches, crossin no touchin no talkin, "copelands district", nothing but "Louisiana rubs", wit grins n invisible hints, of aspirations, where "so-so" had it dope then, "My life" in tha mist of "Cherry Circumstances", still standin on "out of da loop piers", "Blackouts of weird science" un-engineered, searchin wit sunblocked headgear for tha unclear of me, excuse me, excus me, durin each shift, until I started tellin, until I started askin, directin, askin for sweet moves off outskirts, in these day n age modest deserts, where cats out here un-nurse effortlessly, sellin their soul to an army generation of devils, just to bite tha hand of, they believe is considerable durin battle, that use to feed'em tha "consti n unconstitutional" for errvy fiscal institutional diversity vulnerable element, durin this verse closin, tha gap between level uppin tha centerin n side electrode acceleratin non-assumption measurin of one another, no matter tha pain, a weak if or what tha both of us can unforgive prospectives /  
I promise I'll be tha one you can trust through da simplest of shit, throughout tha strongest, I get a lil aggressive illustratin this passion, It's in your only best interest, is tuh witness tha middle women, when it comes to three thousand of "one fourth", not when it comes to explore a "rumpled-warm cardigan uproar", "met-her-for", or a flannel shirt outdoor, but how you feel furthermore, when it comes to "Da Beast" forever-more, never weak conceivably restore, makin an impact you can't ignore, on a market fuckin downpour, where they all know, where anyone else can't borrow, whoever don't get me hello or if agree follow, any other "in general" mutha-fucka can get tha third digit closure, of tha human hand of clusters or a human slap offer over where tha expressed concerns plasters /  
It's in tha order of only best interest, I suggest you "know who to cut off", just an unknowingly cross, an un-normally force in spite of who to or what concerns you, but not cut off ya "virtue", in tensioned argues un-tissued agendas interlace just tuh spike "what you actual face", in a first person commonplace, take off your clothes at this rate n climb onto my insane "frontal lobe" stage, as you turn the page …. /  
In tha place of this prognosticate, over tha hickory wood bookcase, I wanna embrace those first-class hips, I'm already yours co-operative, includin a chorus, at a pace of leadership, my wooden legs craftmanship n it's competitive partnership are already going through commitment proprietorship, nine, n one-thirds championships, before I explain my membership, as to why it's only in your baddest interest, they say in-between cork twists, her body temp persist, of "La Parrina" sips, I look like a rabbit, real shit, but "it" don't feel like they "wrist-rabbit", "wish-stick", well shit, those off brand double A's skips, this will be never a rested discussion, as we continue to uncover all grounds under turbid winds, moldin this journal's, "half thought through parables n verbal advantages" dat make it un- fuckin-comfortable, never, ever focus your intellectual on da librarian fallin asleep in darkness next to tha card catalog un-chorus-ed, dreamin bout bein in an endless Sherlock saga, but can't round a confrontationa to tha nearest power, durin a physical jogger increase advantage curve render /  
It's only in your best in, to only tha given "counsel brand specimen-tal, dissectin each n every formal sound wisdom of lessons it fossils, understandin each n every fuckin gentle mannerism lab strength of medicine dat can handle /  
Breakin off un-harmful pieces of ginger, n not dwell under or on tha broken cyclone treasures of tha culture, off an assure coast of Cabo Verde /  
There's more then one converge of duplicity, there's only one of one emerge of we, for me, n we ain't talkin "Too peace's, in two pieces /  
Tha spicy uplift appeal, focus real, tha obvious of thee enormous reveals, potato harvest denim conceals, a surge in ordeals, surplus heels, my right pose z-receiver heal is apart of "God's plan" deal of purpose, versus micro-term ambitchin-shit, where my un-limitation in-visions transparent left poses encroaches, at this point we in each other faces, quarter note, 16, quarter, givin no room measures to breathe layers, on repeat….  
We be jammin tha upkeep,  
hey baby, hey baby,  
echo leaps, we was on our third phase, all outta my lane, when I first saw you sideways,  
in nowadays, that's when I knew, proof n prove can't initiate healed wounds,  
My search teams refuse in canoes, unstable unexcused in unsuitable magnitudes of jewels in solitudes, provided deep dive gratitude,  
Can I include a hug love,  
This is a precious verbal crude of tha familiar, tha fore-real interpret of captures,  
Where tha only ensure advantage is articulate, these ain't spider verses deliberates,  
Immediate kisses, coordinated silences, momentarily spoken smoke,  
Tha present energy awoke, it's been a minute,  
Tha compassions seepin through your eyes, I wanna consider this modify a commitment more then what it really is,  
I want cake from tha fortress of scratches, before matter-of-fractures crucifixes, broken down indexes, out of boxes flourishes un-fuckin-damaged,  
I don't give fuck about my expenses, on what they say is meaningless, in an orderly fashion progress, I'm a kinda old-fashion when comes to tha ultimate of only "direct-signal" intimates,  
Savorin tha vibe repossessin, face to face holdin her waste, your embrace close to my space,  
Rubbin on my back erasin tha disgraces, rubbin on hers anticipation flames n change, at this time I have nothing to say,  
Tha tempo of this aftertaste is up against tha sounds of ocean waves crashin,  
Baby wait,  
Listen to tha consistent, fuck whatevea underwent in tha mix puddle of tears you standin in,  
This is a new day of live ships, sailin off with you thin n thick, where tha wind n you breathin is tha only cure manifestin, my day to day supplement, I'm da canvas of our greatest intent,  
Tha commission, me biggin, I'm ready vocally, I'm ready locally, you gotta respect luckily configurin of any disfigurement to any misrepresentation, but, I'll be back by chosen by tha time her brown sugar coffee simmer down in motion,  
Every ting she stand for is noble, if nothing else, if you can't felt us in tha form physically, you can't see us lyrically, originally,  
I'm buyin tha honey, right symmetry, cuttin daily, receivin tha study, editin tha proceeds, n me too excited baggin hungry, each n every fuckin content roughly, just happy to be in tha mist of what I've "like forever been missin",  
continuing my survival story tellin, even when I'm cryin, my emotions is bleedin all over this phase,  
For tha closest of greatness, to us, "J Ingram n 7-Seagram" clears up sinuses, excludin tha flexin, this is tha first n foremostin of this 3rd kind of phrasin is almost complete, extendin drumbeats band-aidin, hyperventilatin over this fuckin appreciation, high performance poppin,  
We know what tha unaware spoken swirl is on the rocks from tha unaware clichés of tha world …,  
where we been a pearl familiar mentally uncurious, exhaust manifest, consciously anxious, various emotionally …., I guess we gotta do we, on 2 when n where cupid speed tossed tha scene over to me, where we been bent to this author shit until we had splinters, but never crackin seals of trust amongs tha "splinda", air-tight promises, passionate apprentice, motorist sweaters worn near lake forests, another layer of carefuls, where tha initiatives "social-list" were sworn-in, keepin tha thorns wit da roses, tha fire of love intake uplifts, until times drift, we just couldn't have enough of un-weathered grins n Tokyo jabs, we had to split up tha facts n sought through all tha beaten path ridges of under-sources, nothin can break us sauces apart from, incapacitated customs, fracture rub zones over tha drums, that took hours of optimism, tongue, Santino Dantonio curriculums, n tha un-luck that provided un-comfort alictures, for us together to mold this framework, I'm lookin for tha nature within tha layers in all my toast votes, never checkin for a bad probe in anything, but tha good in everything, I'm not just saying, but nothing can ruin this type a fuckin landscapin, forever my love begotten, an escapade "spade of spade" doctrine, displayin tha fuckin passion that's providin tha fuckin adrenalin, wins n fuckin loses, barber shop talk ballots reassurin, my 5 o'clock shadow of myths, articulates tha width, a significant gift of coordination, "thumbs up" incorporation, nothin can make dictatin cuts in between tha manicured sites n organic matter life insight, before tha "hickory mulch" campsites n her sunshine honorin tha eyes of tha wise, on n off brighter sides, fuelin more speculation tides amongs "Baristas", observin exacerbatin modernized developments /  
Over "Bossa Nova" global goldens, bpm's cut close intertwinin, take notice of me mentionin, "Don't get it fuckin twisted" in stereo, dez teams Co-Ed shadows over tha flow, a large percentage of most, beyond tha levels off zero off whatever infernos they said /  
These are my in debt gifts in the flesh, "True-Love of therapeutic effectiveness", that'll cuss yo ass out wit, in tha mist of this "curse of La Llorona" likeness forbids, providin learnin curves of courage, for erry fuckin third person, from my "in fourth person interpretation", This is tha "in the hills escapings", like like I said prior being a comprehending servant, cut-loosin n foot-losin to "point greater" locations, in tha rain totin babe on a foot-scooter, cashin out off bein an experience viewer, a loser to stewards, an after-life jeweler /  
This is tha epitome of tha super, not givin a fuck, this ain't a "woodchuckle" rush, this ain't tha invisible-fuckin-elephant in tha rough, in the room sleepin under tha coffee table off balancin, but thee invincible of tha stranded, barrelin "sophisticated objurgatin", in bathrobes 2019 spring, through your understandings, through her resultin, "Parietal lobe" fascinatin, front room correspondin nopes, tramplin over sofa slopes, where tha telescope of comfort level lies "this time" sucks, love and I carry torches like a Heisman n bats like cavemen, but that's durin another shift ….., tha highest-man receivin a trophy only keeps me thirsty, firstly, we totin each other's heart durin this journey, hoppin over tha un-worldly, hoppin off one leg in an un-hurry, on this line of scrimmage showin no mercy, where loyalty energizes n directly charges, how-ever you fix your fuckin mouth, whenever about, where-evea this layout plays out, so don't ever consider this ass doubt, as a ground game of fallouts, like a Jumanji gain unmask wit a trivia task, just fuckin ask, you don't want your stage definition crash illustrations stay yarnin, lookin like charm …"Johnny Carson bumper art" /  
"We are tha flock"… we are, we are what you consider tha "in-visable bully" at large, providin dark wordy French kisses to bonds, style crops from each in every hustle farm, as tha "green gooch", "each one teach two" blessin "glitz-dishes, before each n every-ting mixes /  
I'm doin this part for "My Boo", over tha sweaty "Louie" n "501  
Loose", this fly "bumpy" tribute, high-bpm routes, a soundbed of tunes cut from a variety of fabrics, introducin you to my blue magic, where tha view seems like an odd mix, but it's gonna becomin "a classic blend", a cost extended across sound-board sharpie of graffiti marks, "B,C, n F sharp, A flat, C sharp, F…" /  
This is a reality check, lightsaber piss stretch, battle test off tha clutch my nigga, practicin on what coulda been, an "nourish omit-alescent lamb", a convenient brass, sacrificial mantel side by side with da past, back in "upper school" smashes, it was heartfelt strapless, reachin out leash-less throughout low-land counties, artistic countries, style authentic beauties, where we never did business that propel serious handles or convo proposals "in particular niggas", so don't wait for wit strange-love, an idle century eye latter after each every better, "sincere lies bitter or no idea lie factor", lyin my head wit no idea senses no differ, in order how some act out upp-ity hauntin layouts for free lunch dugouts, free sympathy lookouts, pause, some niggas, environments where honor "were no options" /  
Blind, cripple, n crazy contradictin ducks, weird fucks, illustratin factual incorrect clauses, off fantasy island confrontations dry-fucken-threatin hunts, me workin off tha rust, providin tha fancy exceptions of "Justita" allocatin details in an moral, n unmoral form, where her attributes storms are blindfold, a balance of hope, and a sword for cut throats, from unlawful stone throw stabs in back modes from some that find it hard to own, "Lady Jus" is wit tha smoke, findin no myth in shit zones, insultin my extraterrestrial-like intelligence quiet strolls, turnin this roll, of "super-slopes", "super-sonic" of tha un-cope "hedgehog-fuckin-situation-uncontrolled " quote, onto a road full of reckless lessons, compensatin mutha-fuckin powerball pardons, un-resolve orchestrated conflict redoubt, remote manipulation stake-outs, got me second guessin my workouts, my yearend close encounters some sort ahhhh…, some sort of tha third kind we extend n depend, downplayin in order to contend, where tha decreasin of gravity shrivels, as she's moaning tha considerable rationals, bundles come on wit it, down shiftin shit /  
Simple bucket list, she feels tha wind in her face, I been on tha bar in tha rain preparin for days like this, beggin for it not to stop tha goodness n continue kissin, exhibitin Paramount fuckin picturin, because it's ssssssssoooooo good it's intensifyin, unpreservin, musically, love don't ever got to worry, cause you done perfectly made it crystal clear unpolitic-ly through our own pressurin, n tha smoke screen-galvanizin /  
Accordin to tha behaviors of thee un-requirin, folks dat go through great lengths, in order to diagnose tha uninsured strengths of portfolios, "Bad/false" info, just to wrestle around wit scenarios, just to war around with tha "tomatos of fuckin tomorrow", by themselves, tryna persuade errybody else, other then, we been on cloud 9 goblin-lookin likings without a fuckin care labelin, ever since I saw you in those jungle boots poses boostin my mobile cables, mainly tha opposition entitles misunderstoods, I wish anyone womanhood, man-hood other then you would /  
Puttin me under likelihoods of speed radar reads, for my "Cumulus random concedes positive stationary thoughts precedes" microscopic entrapment rumor of greed, sound scan topics of proceeds, where "exactly" ain't always ya instant gratification succeed, where ass we embodied, using terms too fuckin loosely, can "lose screws" in wood wishes regret issues, from whatever two points you request fuckin rescues /  
Weather it's in loose-fit Carhartt interviews or in an "extra snatched" overview Jack Victor's overdo, "green gucci suit, green gucci suits", boss backgrounds unda tha overvalue sounds of "Duran Duran", two for five revenue !, transparent avenues sheds disco lights on tha difference, installment plans need lie figments, fudged blue-prints, un-genuine community assistance /  
Self-promotion, wood strengthenin her wings positionings, spreading out in order to even out the motion of this passion substance, we're beautiful like independence, like diamonds in the sky of significance, she have a fetish for turbulence,  
and when it's time to land she's always gentle wit tha coincidence and careful with my self-confidence in order to be sure she get tha maximum satisfaction before I bust existence, n not box up the nuts of insistence for the next flight…of emergence…

Copyright ©2005-2018 A.F.B.


End file.
